


I Put Random Battlebots Into The Incorrect Character Generator

by Storm54



Category: BattleBots (TV)
Genre: I got bored, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: I have no idea why I did this.





	I Put Random Battlebots Into The Incorrect Character Generator

Tombstone: Rules are made to be broken.  
Hydra: They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.  
Black Dragon: Uh, piñatas.  
Ribbot: Glow sticks.  
Whiplash: Karate boards.  
Bite Force: Spaghetti when you have a small pot.  
Tombstone: Rules.  
Hydra:

Tombstone: We need to distract these guys  
Bite Force: Leave it to me  
Bite Force: Centaurs have six limbs and are therefore insects. Discuss.  
Witch Doctor, Sawblaze, and Whiplash: *Immediately begin arguing*  
Death Roll, watching in horror: Oh this. I don’t like this. I don't like this at all.

Tombstone, walking into their house: Hello, people who do not live here.  
Bite Force: Hey.  
Witch Doctor: Hi.  
Sawblaze: Hello.  
Whiplash: Hey!  
Tombstone: I gave you the key to my place for emergencies only!  
Death Roll: We were out of Doritos.

Madcatter, Malice, and Perfect Phoenix are sitting on a bench  
Black Dragon: Why do you guys look so sad?  
Madcatter: Sit down with us so we can tell you.  
*Black Dragon sits down*  
Malice: The bench is freshly painted.

Aegis: Don't worry, I got a plan.  
Uppercut: Alright.  
Aegis: TraitorSayWhat?  
Ribbot: Excuse me?  
Aegis: What?  
Uppercut:  
Aegis:  
Aegis: No wait-

HyperShock: What are your goals?  
Bronco: To pet all the dogs.  
HyperShock: No, fitness goals.  
Bronco: To be able to run fast enough to pet all the dogs.

Fusion: Rusty... How do I begin to explain Rusty?  
Chomp: Rusty is flawless.  
Slapbox: I hear their hair's insured for $10,000.  
Jackpot: I hear they do car commercials... in Japan.  
Copperhead: One time they punched me in the face... it was awesome.

Gruff: Anyone d-  
P1: Depressed?  
Gigabyte: Drained?  
beta: Dumb?  
Subzero: Disliked?  
Gruff: -done with their work... what is wrong with you people ...

Rampage: *Screams*  
Grabbot: *Screams louder to assert dominance*  
Slammow: Should we do something?!  
HiJinx, observing: No, I want to see who wins this.

IceWave: I can explain.  
Claw Viper: Can you?  
IceWave: If you give me thirty seconds to think of a lie.

Deep Six: petition to remove the 'd' from Wednesday  
Mammoth: Wednesay  
Deep Six: Not what I had in mind, but I'm flexible


End file.
